In recent years automobile cushions have been formed of foam materials such as polyurethanes which have foamed into their surfaces touch fastening strips which enable the rapid attachment to such cushions of upholstery having cooperative touch fastening elements. Despite this development those seat cushions having deep grooves have used mechanical methods of attaching a cover, such as hog rings and the like, which are expensive and time consuming to employ. So far as is known, the use of touch fasteners for securing upholstery in the deep groove of foam cushions has not been utilized on a commercial scale.
The most relevant prior art showing the use of touch fasteners for securing upholstery in deep grooved cushions is the French Patent Publication No. 2,466,330, published April 10, 1981 (Roth Freres). Other background patents of interest are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,566 (June 9, 1981), French Patent Publication 2,405,123 (Nov. 27, 1981), U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,857 (Sept. 11, 1984), U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,921 (Sept. 15, 1987), U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,414 (Dec. 1, 1987), U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,542 (Jan. 16, 1987), U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,975 (Feb. 23, 1988), U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,380 (Jan. 8, 1980), U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,336 (Aug. 23, 1983), U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,447 (Dec. 13, 1983), U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,214 (Oct. 14, 1986), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,798 (Aug. 16, 1988).